Start All Over
by xXPeaceBabesXx
Summary: In this story Danielle is not a clone, what if she is something a little more important. Takes place before and during Mystery Meat. Part one in the trilogy. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Prolouge

This is the start of my trilogy, i really hope that you like it. please reveiw. I know that it is short, but it is just the prolouge.

Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom, or Danielle really, she is just a spin off of Dani from the series. And i change her look a little bit, but nothing major.

* * *

I am your average fourteen year old, average height, long black hair, gray-blue eyes. I have all of the worries that any teenager might have, grades, peer pressure, all of that stuff.

Especially moving, which just changed my life, drastically I might add. It might just be a city over, but I am starting all over, in Amity Park. Gosh, my life is just going to be complicated, 'cause

the only reason I am moving, is because my parents are professional ghost hunters. Yeah, but they don't just carry around ghost hunting gear, they look like the average annoying parents,

the kind of parents that aren't clueless, that you can't hide secrets from. They mean well, but they are ultimately putting everyone in danger. But I haven't told you my name yet huh? Sorry,

I babble when I am nervous, but my name is Danielle Jarvis, and I am starting over at Casper High as a freshman.

* * *

Please tell me what you think, i need support for this story.

xXPeaceBabesXx

Please tell me what you think, i really appreciate it.


	2. Dani & Danny

Hi, i hope you like the second installment of my story....READ AND REVEIW!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom or any of the quotes that Dash said.

* * *

"Danielle, Danielle. Come on, you need to get up for your first day." My mother's voice woke me from my fitful slumber, I don't think I had one ounce of meaningful sleep this past few days. "Get up, I know you are awake, you moved."

"I don't wanna get up." I mumble, I really detested the idea of moving and going to a different school. I sit up and rub sleep from my eyes. I was faintly hoping that I am still in my old room, back in Bridgeport, Illinois. But when I opened my eyes, I saw the blank white walls of my new room, not the colorful childhood room that I hated. I actually missed the pink and yellow flowers and unicorns painted all over my old walls. But one thing good came out of this, the bathroom, I had my own bathroom, it was a little out dated, but it was mine. I got clothes out of the one box I opened in the last few days from moving here. I got dressed and brushed my hair out, after I was done I slowly moved downstairs, trying to make myself look sick so I didn't have to go to Casper High. My mom saw my shuffling and came and gave me a comforting hug. I felt silent tears roll down my face. She let go and I got my breakfast ready, nothing special, just cereal with plain boring milk.

"Here is your schedule, and your classes. Here is a map to the classes too, I really hope you have a good day." Mom pushed the papers toward me while I was eating; I looked at the classes I asked for. And well I also had to take, ugh, stupid schools why can't students pick the classes we want to take not the ones we hate. And what do you know; I have the class I hate much first, English. I finish my cereal and put the dishes in the sink. I put on my coat and take my stuff and stuff it into my backpack. Mom was waiting outside in the car, I narrowed my eyes slightly and got into the car. The ride to the school was short, if I wanted to I could walk there. "Why aren't you talking, you are so full of energy in the mornings." Mom asked me, her blue eyes wide with worry.

"There is nothing to say, I just want to go home." I mutter, my eyes trained on my backpack, staring at the patterns in the blue camo fabric. The car stops suddenly, I look up, we were here. I suppressed a shudder, my school for the next three and three quarter years. "Okay, let me get this over with." I sigh.

"Come on, your friends at your other school abandoned you, you might make better friends and have great adventures." I flinched, mom knew better than bring up the traitors. She must have saw my grimace, because she muttered an apology. "Just try to make friends, and if they invite you over, go over."

"Fine" I said exasperated. She apparently wanted me out of the house, for some odd reason. I get out of the car and threw a "See ya" over my shoulder and got into the school right as the first bell rang. I panicked; I cannot be late for class on my first day here. I run down the first hallway I find, and looking at the classroom number, "203, where is room 203?" I said, still panicking. I stopped a kid in the hallway; he was tall and had a red and white jacket, Football jock. "Hey excuse me."

"Huh?" He turned to look at me. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"I am looking for room 203, English with Mr. Lancer?" I ask in a small voice. Looking up at him, he had blond hair, and dark blue eyes, and I could tell right away, that he had the arrogance of a bully.

"I don't have English first, but 'Fentertainment Tonight' over there has it." He pointed to a boy with messy black hair that falls into his eyes, but from here I could see that he had bright blue eyes. He was getting a book out of his locker. I waved 'bye' to the blond bully and walked over to the kid. I, with an effort, put a smile on my face.

"Hi, I'm Danielle, Dani for short." He looked at me, like why is a pretty girl talking to me.

"Danny Fenton, it's nice to meet you."

"I heard that you have English first period with Mr. Lancer, can you take me there?" I asked in a shy voice.

"Sure, but are you a new student or transferring from a different class." Danny asked, curious.

I scowled, "New student, I really hate it." He laughed.

"I think anyone would hate it, so where are you coming from?" He asked when we were walking towards class.

"Bridgeport public schools" I replied in a small voice, I doubt that he knew where that is.

"Really, I have relatives that live in Bridgeport, they are about the same age as me, but they didn't go to the public school district." I was surprised; Bridgeport was a smaller city than Amity Park.

"So, you get picked on by the tall dude that was back there." I didn't say it as a question, more like a statement. He could tell that I wanted off the subject, so he went with what I said.

"That was Dash Baxter, star quarterback, and bully. He has picked on me and my friends since third grade."

"I can't stand popular jocks or cheerleaders; I was picked on by the head cheerleader at my old school." I looked down at my feet. When Danny answered, I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"You aren't popular?" I looked up at him, I could see honest curiosity in his clear blue eyes.

"No, I was part of the exclusive 'Loser' group back at Bridgeport High." I laughed, he looked at the door in front of us.

"Well, here we are, English, or I like to say 'torture'." Danny guided me inside and I went up to the teacher.

"Hi, I am Danielle Jarvis, a new student here." I said shyly. The teacher looked up from his book and took my schedule and studied it for a second.

"Well, welcome to Casper High Miss Jarvis, it looks like you know Mr. Fenton, so I want you to sit next to him." He signed my slip and I made my way back to sit next to him. But on my way back, a foot flashed out, and I fell flat on my face. I could feel the heat rush to my face and the whole class burst out laughing. I rushed to my seat and buried my head in my hands. I felt someone poke me, and I turned my head to him.

"It's okay Dani, that was Starr; she is the second most popular girl in the school. But only because she is best friends with Paulina." He said. I nodded and started talking to him for the rest of class, talking about non-trivial things like his only real two friends he had, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. I told him that I didn't have any friends.

"Really, none at all?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"No, they all betrayed me, after I told them that I was moving, but I'll tell you that later." I looked down at my clenched fists in anger. A hand put itself over them, I looked up at Danny, who was comforting me. "Thanks."

"So, what class do you have next?" He asked after he pulled his hand away.

"Um…Biology" I looked at my classes again, and gave them to Danny. He scanned them over.

"Wow, you have classes with both Tucker and Sam; you have bio with Sam and intro to computers with Tucker." He smiled at me.

I beamed, I was thrilled to be in classes with Danny's friends, but too soon, the bell rang and we left to escort me to Biology next. And I hope that I'll kick it off with Sam like I did Danny.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please, please, please reveiw............IF you dont i'll have all of the evil vurtual monkeys come and eat cho face. HAHA!!!


	3. Hi Sam and Tucker

YAY! I gots some reviews! Hey thanks for the reviews and please give me some more. Hope you like chappie numero dos.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Danny Phantom. that makes me sad.

* * *

"Why did you move here?" Danny asked as we walked down the hall, I kicked myself mentally, I knew he would ask this eventually.

"Uh…" I was trying to think of something, but I had nothing, so I might as well get on with it, losing my first friend here. "Well, my parents are professional ghost hunters, and they thought that Amity Park would have more ghost action than Bridgeport." I waited for the laughter; the teasing like I got at my other school, but it never came. I took a tentative glance at the boy next to me, and all I saw was pity. I was miffed; I didn't need anyone's pity.

"Wow, that must be hard." He murmured. I looked at him again, to see a sheepish expression on his face, but also a giddy expression. What was his deal? He looked back at me, "My parents are also ghost hunters, so I know what it's like to be teased and picked on." I stared at him for the longest time in astonishment before looking away to see we stopped.

"Why are we stopping here?" I half asked to myself. I kind of knew the answer, but I didn't want to leave yet.

"Well, it's either you go to class, or you get in trouble on your first day. And I don't think your parents would like that." He laughed; Danny had a really nice personality, something that was different.

"Hey Danny, who's that." We both turned to see a medium height, girl with black everything. Black clothes, make-up, and hair, definite Goth. But this must be Sam, because what Goth would hang with a guy with a sunny disposition.

"Oh, hi Sam. This is Danielle or Dani, we met up before English, and so she needed help to get to class." Danny explained. I grinned; I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm Sam; it's nice to meet you. I guess you have Biology with me." Sam said, smiling. Danny looked at the clock on the wall, and his face got wrought with worry.

"Crap! I'm late for class, see you guys at lunch." Danny babbled as he ran to get to class on time. Sam and I laughed and went inside to the classroom. It was almost full except that there were two seats left, both next to partners. Sam took me up to the desk and went back to her seat. There was a short teacher there; it said on my paper that this was Mr. Palooka.

"Hello, who might you be?" Mr. Palooka asked warmly, I gave him my schedule to him. "Oh, you are Danielle. Welcome to my class, I'm sorry if you don't mind to sit next to Lester. He is sitting behind Samantha. I heard Sam growl in protest, but only because she was in the front row. I giggled; apparently she didn't like her full name. I nodded my thanks and collected my things to sit beside Lester. It didn't matter if I was considered a Loser back at home, I didn't associate with geeks. It might seem really shallow, but that was how I was. I wasn't mean to them I just didn't hang with them or anything.

"Hi, I'm Lester, do you like role playing games?" Okay this boy didn't know how to talk to girls or anything like that.

"I..uh…sorry no." I stammered, Sam looked back to give me a look of sympathy.

'I'm so sorry that you had to have him as a partner, but you seem to handle it just fine." What was she implying, that I had nerds to do my homework or something? It seemed like everyone was getting on my nerves today, I jerked my chin up a fraction of an inch in defiance. Sam must have saw that. "Hey I was joking." I felt myself get hot with embarrassment for the third time that day.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost it for a second." I apologized looking away.

"No, it's fine, but do you like Casper so far?" Obviously changing the subject, thank god!

"It's fine, I'm just hoping that the food here is good too." Trivial, this will get a conversation started.

"Eh, it's okay I guess, I don't eat the food here though, because I'm a vegetarian. So I either bring my lunch or eat the choices here. Which isn't much." Sam sighed, I thought about it, I wasn't a veggie, but I loved the fruits and vegetables a lot more than meat.

"You didn't seem like a vegetarian to me; actually you seem very different and unique. Much different than I would think." I said. I was actually getting engrossed in this conversation; I was the most curious person in the world when it came to talking to people about random things.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Well yeah, you have the kind of personality that draws people near, but when someone sees you as a Goth they try to get away from the allure you have." I explained. But before she could reply to that Mr. Palooka caught our attention and called us up to the front.

"Were you two planning to spend the entire class chit-chatting? It seems like I need to separate you two if you cannot pay attention." He whispered so low and fast, it sounded like he hissed. I flinched, I needed someone to talk to, and apparently I wasn't going to get that.

"I am so sorry Mr. Palooka, I am sure that it won't happen again." I promised. The short teacher looked at me for a moment and nodded. He sent us back to our seats before the bell rang. Sam told me that she was going to take me to my computer class and I was going have to talk to Tucker.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Sam asked. I turned to her shocked. She was asking me if I wanted to sit with them at lunch.

"Well, sure. I think that is very nice of you. Lunch is after third hour right?" I asked, I still wasn't sure when lunch was.

"Yeah, just have Tucker take you there. Wait, after class we meet up at Danny's locker, so he'll just take you there." Sam said, we stopped in front of the computer lab. I started to go in but Sam grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Huh?" I asked, 'What's going on?"

"Just so you know, Tucker might use cheesy pick-up lines." Sam shook her head. I sighed, how annoying could he be.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad." I reassure her. Sam eyed me incredulously. And then I remembered that she knew him a lot longer. "If he starts anything, I'll reject him, very nicely." Sam laughed. "Okay, I'll bite."

"He is very persistent, I'm warning you." She laughed.

"Okay, so I'll always reject him then." I giggled. I waved her goodbye, and walked inside to live out another class at my new school. There weren't many people in there but I saw an African-American kid with a ridiculously red hat, I forget what it was called, but he waved me over. I was guessing that this was Tucker.

"Hi, Danny called me and told me that you were calling, so I formally introduce myself. Hi, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley, T.F., as in 'Too Fine'." I snickered, but I saw his face fall.

"Aw, don't be like that. Sam was right though." I giggled. He glowered at me.

"So you did talk to Sam, she ruined my fun." He was pouting; I sat closer to him, in a attempt to console him.

"Then get her back, just don't tell her it was me who told you to." I whispered in his ear. He smiled in response.

"Really, I am just glad that I didn't scare you off, I usually do when I do that." He shrugged. I considered that for a second.

"Would you feel better if you scared me off?" I asked. I was humoring him, just trying to make him feel better.

"No!" He exclaimed, I laughed.

"Okay, but what is the assignment for the class right now?" I asked as I logged into the computer. I was proud of my technological intelligence, I could type at 145 words per minute, so I was bound to excel at this class.

"Just a typing test, to see how fast you can complete it without any mistakes." He shrugged it off; like it was just too easy for him.

"So, how about a little contest?" I suggested. He gave me a look like I was crazy.

"Are you serious? I could kick your butt."

"Are you sure about that? At my old school, I had a 150% in this class because of my speed." I laughed once.

"You are on!" He shook my hand as if it was a bet.

We were racing as fast as we could, stopping occasionally to make sure I didn't make mistakes. Eventually we stopped because class was almost over. But I won, as expected. When we were done, Tucker was pouting, I laughed.

"So, are you ready to accept defeat? And give in to my superiority?" I taunted. He pursed his lips, as in deliberation.

"No! I will never give in to you. I will kick your butt tomorrow." I laughed, "What!" He demanded.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." I reminded him. He sighed, and the bell rang, making us jump in our seats. He stood up.

"Shall I take you to our meeting place?" He asked in a phony English accent.

"I would be insulted if you didn't." I replied in a phony accent as well. He took my arm and he basically drug me off to Danny's locker. I wonder what is in store for during lunch.

* * *

Ha HA! did you like it? you did? well, see the pretty green button below, press it and tell me how much you loved it. I will update as soon as i can. maybe, hopefully, okay i will.


	4. Sry, an Authors Note

Here is an Author's note for those who are expecting the new chapter.

I am so sorry for not updating, I should have the next chapter up in the next few days, I just hadn't any time to write. So for anyone who is actually reading this, you will get to read more about Dani and the others. But If there are any ideas for what to do next, I would be grateful to see them, who knows, you might even see those ideas in the story. Thank you for being patient, you guys are awesome for that. ^_^.

With 3,

xXPeaceBabesXx

Really, if you guys have ideas, I would be thrilled to see them.


	5. Lunch Fun

I am updating again, I know you guys are excited, I just know it.

Danny: they don't care. I just know that.

Me: Where did you come from? Get back to my story.

Danny: no

Me: ….

Danny:……

Me:………………..just say the disclaimer.

Danny: Peacebabes doesn't own Danny Phantom, and never will.

Me: ……Hater.

* * *

"Tucker! Let go of my arm! You are cutting off the cirulation." I shouted as he dragged me closer to Danny's locker.

"Oh, um, sorry." He let go and I lost my balance and fell, I got up and rubbed my arm.

"If I have to get an amputation, it is on your head." I said severely. Tucker looked at me, whether astonished that I made a technical death threat, or my expression. But my expression must have pushed him off the edge and he started guffawing. I stalked the rest of the way to Danny's locker, and we were the first ones there so I turned back to Tucker.

"Hey, I am so sorry, but that was just so funny." He chuckled, I glowered at him again, and he shut up.

"Hey you guys, what's going on? And why is Dani staring you down like that?" Danny asked, I could see from his face that he was confused.

"Long story short, Tucker cut off my circulation from dragging me here and I got pissed." I said dismissively. "He was laughing at me, that's why I got pissed." I explained more thoroughly.

"Oh, and did he use the pick up lines Sam warned you about?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, after he did and I told him it didn't work, he was crestfallen. I actually felt bad for him." I chuckled.

"Can you stop talking about me like I am not here." Tucker exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air, Sam walked up behind him and ducked just in time.

"Talking about him like he wasn't here?" She guessed, we nodded 'yes'. "Thought so, Tuck you can be so dramatic sometimes." Sam said teasingly. Tucker just huffed and took out his PDA. Danny put his extra books in the locker and Sam and him grabbed both of my hands and started pulling me to the cafeteria.

"If anyone is still counting, that is the third time I have been grabbed and pulled today." Sam and Danny just rolled their eyes and continued pulling me to the cafeteria. And I saw it, the infamous place where the food is fattening and disgusting, but you can just talk to your friends for an hour. They let go and I followed them to the line, "I can tell right now that I am in for a year full of bruises. My mom is going to think I am being abused and bullied here." I rubbed my arm where a bruise was starting to form.

"And we will just say that you are a wimp and bruise easily." Danny said smiling, and then I punched his arm. "OW!"

"Who's the wimp now?" I grinned, I grabbed a tray and put a fruit and yogurt parfait and a life water on it and went up to the lady and paid for it. I waited until they got their food and I followed them to the table. Tucker and Sam were laughing at the faint bruise I gave Danny.

"Okay, I see your point, now I don't want to be abused either so lets stop that right now." Danny suggested.

"Okay, after this." I stomped his foot, and grinned really wide after he gritted his teeth in pain. "I thought guys were supposed to be this tough gender that could take hits and squashed feet, but I think I was wrong." I said thoughtfully. Tucker stopped laughing while Sam laughed even harder.

"Wow, you just got your manhood stripped away, good going Danny." Sam said between gasps of breath. There were people looking at us from other tables and the football jock, which I have come to know as Dash Baxter, came up to the table.

"Why are you hanging out with these losers, why not come and hang with us?" Dash offered.

"Um, I don't think I am qualified to be in your group Dash." I said taking a bite out of my yogurt.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"I was a loser back at my other school, and I don't like football, or their snobby obnoxious cheerleaders." I explained. Dash looked furious, but I acted indifferently and turned back to Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Dash just huffed and walked away.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked, astonished.

"I just acted like it didn't bother me, and they walk away."

"That is awesome!" Sam commended. I laughed, and then my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out to see at text message from my mom.

How is everything? She texted me, I gritted my teeth in frustration, why couldn't she leave me alone?

"Who was that?" Danny asked.

"My mom, she was asking how everything was." I said. I shook my head in annoyance. Everything is okay, I made some new friends, but they are all abusing me, lol. ;)

"What did you say back?" Sam asked curiously, I sighed and showed them the text. She laughed at it and took my phone.

"Hey!" I exclaimed she was messing with my phone so I started pouting; she gave it to Danny and Tucker who, I was guessing, were putting in their numbers so they could text me. Tucker gave my phone back to me when Danny's phone started to ring. He sighed when he saw the number and answered it.

"Hey mom, how is everything going?" he asked, his eyes went wide in excitement. "Okay! Yeah, umm I can bring a few friends after school if that's okay?" He semi-asked, I really hoped that he could get away with inviting his friends over without really asking. I heard a faint response over the phone and he said "bye" and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked, as he was fiddling with his little handheld device.

"That was my mom, she said that the ghost portal was coming along faster than she expected, so it might be done tomorrow. And she said all of you can come over." Danny was smiling, but it was weird, it seemed like he was smiling at me. Naw, I must be seeing things. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a new text message. It was from Danny. I rolled my eyes and opened it up.

Hi. That was what it said, seriously. Okay I was going to get pestered for the rest of my life with these guys. So I started to text him back.

How goes it wimpy? I smiled as I texted him back. Then I sent a text message to mom. Going to a friend's house after school. I sent that and went back to eating my lunch. Then another phone went off, it was Danny's. He pulled it out and read my text. Then he blushed, what! He BLUSHED! I was astonished; no boy I have ever talked to has EVER blushed. I shrugged it off, as my phone went off twice. One text was from my mom, it said K and Danny's said I am not wimpy, you hurt my feelings. XD JK.

Then the bell rang, as any school lunch went. It went too fast. "Oh, um thanks for being nice to me, I couldn't have survived it if wasn't for you guys." I said shyly, my eyes revealing how I felt. All of the emotion that I felt for being accepted was out in my eyes for all to see. I felt embarrassed, for I never have shown emotion as powerful as this. Then a voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"You're welcome, I'm glad not to be the only girl in the group anymore." Sam said, and I smiled widely.

"Well, looks like I got here just in time. I shudder at the thought with you being surrounded by weak men. Hell, I wouldn't call them men; they need to earn that title." I said mischievously. Both Danny and Tucker pouted, and I gestured to them as if I proved a point. "And my point has been proved."

"We are men, we are dependable and honest." Tucker puffed out his chest. I snickered.

"Real men are strong, and able to take care of themselves. And they don't pout." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well hell, I don't have a comeback to that." Danny said like he was upset. But all the rest of us laughed, and he joined in. Then the late bell rang, I panicked. I took out my schedule and asked where chorus was.

"Down that hall, and it is your second door on the left." Tucker said. Then I noticed Danny and Sam wince. I made a mental note to ask later and I took off to my next class and called a goodbye to my new friends. I ran into the classroom and gave my schedule to the teacher.

"Oh, you are new, I'm glad. A chance with some new talent in this class. But you came into this class on a good day, we are having a karaoke day." The lady teacher I came to know as Mrs. Brindle. Karaoke, I loved to sing. And I know exactly what to sing.

* * *

Yay, I have updated. I hope you like the new installment. I bet you know what's going to happen in the next couple chapters. I am not trying to make a mary sue out of Dani. I want to keep this story slow, and detailed. Keep reading and review with the weirdo review button at the bottom of the screen. Ps: Did you like the little text bits, they were some of my favorites from this story so far. So PLEASE REVEIW and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

-xXPeaceBabesXx


	6. Singing and fainting in the same day

I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've had lots a homework and flag practice. So I picked a song that might go with the story, actually I put my ipod on shuffle and I picked the first song on there. Hahahaha, im not telling you what it is, you just have to read, and it actually goes with the plot of the story.

Also I'd like to thank all the people who have read, reviewed, alerted, and put my story in their communities and favorites. It really makes my day.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Or any songs I have put into here.

* * *

I followed Mrs. Brindle and the rest of the class to the auditorium, where a band was setting up and a CD player for the songs that the band couldn't play. I sat down in the middle of the seats, watching and waiting for my turn. First I heard a couple love songs like _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift, and a group came up and sang _I Gotta Feeling_ by the Black Eyed Peas. There were at least five more songs before I was able to go up to the stage. I went and whispered what song I wanted to the lead guitarist and I walked to the center stage and picked up the microphone.

"What are you singing today Danielle?" Mrs. Brindle calls to me. I fidget, waiting for this to begin. My dark hair falling in my face as I answered,

"Um, I'm singing _The Climb_ by Miley Cyrus. (Yeah, I know im a dork)" I stammer, taking the microphone in my hand as the music starts.

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming_

_But there's a voice inside my head that says_

"_You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_  
_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be a uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

I felt my head throbbing, I remembered singing this song for the talent show last year where my old friends supported me. I was getting light-headed, but I decided to tough out the rest of the song.

_The struggles I'm facing_  
_The chances I'm taking_  
_Sometimes might knock me down_  
_But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_  
_But these are the moments that_  
_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_  
_Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I got to be strong_  
_Just keep pushing on_

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be a uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb, yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing_  
_Keep the faith, baby_  
_It's all about, it's all about the climb_  
_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

I stood there my hand, which was holding the microphone, was shaking. The light-headedness came back; I knew the microphone fell out of my hand. I faintly heard people screaming as I hit the ground and blacked out.

HAHAHAALINEBREAKWITHNOSPACESHAHHAHAHHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAH

"Dani! Dani wake up!" I heard voices, but my mind was still swimming from fainting. "If you don't wake up, we'll have to call your parents." The one voice threatened. I felt my senses getting stronger, and I opened my eyes. I saw about ten people surrounding me. And three of them were Danny, Sam and Tucker. Then there was Mrs. Brindle, and a couple nurses, and other people I didn't know. I groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" I rubbed my head where a bump was forming. "I just remember after my song I fell unconscious."

"That's kind of what happened." Sam said. I looked at her. "I had a hall pass and saw you guys in the auditorium, I watched you sing and then you fell." Sam explained. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I managed to faint on the first day of my new school; nice Dani, just great.

"You should go to a hospital sweetie, you could have a concussion." The one nurse said. I shook my head; I didn't want anyone to worry about me at home.

"I'm fine, just a headache. I swear." I insisted, I really didn't want mom or dad to know about this.

"Okay, but if you start to feel light-headed, you need to go to the hospital." The nurse advised. I nodded my head and got up off of the floor. I held onto Tucker and Danny for balance until I could get it again. I let go of them as soon as I could once I could stand there without falling.

"Thanks." I told them.

"No problem." Danny smiled.

"Yeah sweet thang." Tucker empathized, and I rolled my eyes. Tucker was going to hit on me for the rest of my life.

"You know that isn't necessary Tucker, she doesn't have to go through life hearing your pick-up lines over and over when she made it clear that she doesn't like you like that." Sam ranted, wow she must really get annoyed by him.

"Hey, why dont we all just stop and go to class?" Danny suggested, he obviously wanted to get out of here before a verbal fight started.

"Yeah, and I'll see you guys after class." I said. I got weird glances from everybody.

"Um, Dani?" Danny said. (A/N:God i love that close name thing)

"Yeah?" I replied, wondering why i was getting these glances from people around me.

"This is the end of the last class, you were out for an hour. We were just trying to wake you up, but if we couldnt we would have called paramedics." Danny explained. I gaped, I was out for an hour! My raven-black hair fell in my face. I don't faint that easily, so why was I out for this long?

"So, lets go!" I said cheerfully. Danny just gave me a dumbstruck expression, "Hey, I am weird when after I faint. Don't judge me!"

"Okay, well, we'll keep an eye on her Mrs. Johnson. And make sure she doesnt go loopy." Sam said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the audititorium. God, I am in for a whole year of unintentional abuse. We, well they ran to my locker whilst pulling me, and i opened and go my stuff.

"So Sam, what did you think of my singing?" I asked indifferently.

"I thought you were good, better than some poeple in this school." Sam replied while stealing a glance at Tucker.

"What's wrong Sam?" Tucker asked innocently whlie playing with his little PDA thing.

"You can't sing!" Sam shouted, Tucker frowned.

"I can too sing." He muttered, looking downcast,.

"Hey, you don't have to sing to be good at something, you are good at figuring out technology and anything that might have to do with that." Danny reassured him. Tucker brightened, a small smile forming on his face.

"I love to sing, that's why I am in chorus, and I used to be in a small local band back at Bridgeport. More of a backup singer though." I explained happily, while moving my body around dramatically. We walked out of the school, and towards, I'm guessing, Danny's house, until I saw a giant metal thing on top of a building and a giant neon sign saying "Fenton Works". Wow, someone really has a big head.

"Yeah, my dad is very excentric, about their whole ghost obbession." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Parents are embarrassing too?" I asked

"You have no idea." Danny sighed, we walked up the steps to Danny's house as he opened the door and walked in. With Sam, Tucker, and I following behind.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter, not very exciting, but it will once everything starts to take off. I am not gonna make this a very fast story, there has to be detail behind it. So I'll have maybe another couple days until the accident. That would be one more chapter, I'm hoping to squeeze two days in one chapter. "but if you guys have any ideas on what should happen next, i would be very greatful for them. PLEAZE REVIEW!

-xXPeaceBabesXx


	7. Movies and Weird Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Danielle. I only own my interpretation of Danielle and the plot.

Unfortunatly, This chapter wil not consist of two days. Only one.

* * *

*Saturday*

I sat up in my bed, and I started to laugh silently at what happened at Danny's house yesterday. Five different arguments between Sam and Tucker were enough to keep me laughing for the next five years.

I got up and got dressed, I straightened my hair so it would go down to the middle of my back. I applied some black eyeliner and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"You seem in a better mood this morning than yesterday." Mom commented. I shrugged, I just wanted to get out of the house and meet up with Danny, Tucker and Sam.

"Well, the people here are very nice." I grumbled, trying to eat my cereal.

"You did come home with a smile on your face, and I haven't seen you this happy since your last boyfriend." Mom was doing the dishes and was talking mostly to herself.

I froze, what was she implying? Does she think I liked one of the guys? No, I don't even know them that well yet.

"Um, is it okay if I go out? You don't need me for anything?" I asked. Mom stood there for a moment thinking about today's plans.

"Sure, just be back by ten. Even if you don't know your way around I still don't tolerate it when and if you are late." Mom called as I walked out the door.

"Yeah, sure." I chuckled, mom may threaten, but she never delivers. She'll tell me to do better and I wouldn't do it again.

I walked to the mall and saw Sam waiting there. "Hey, what's up?" I smiled. Sam smiled back and put her phone away.

"We are meeting the guys in about ten minutes. Danny is getting chewed out with the most recent detention he had." Sam laughed.

"Why did he get a detention?" I asked, Danny just didn't seem like the detention type. (A/N: Later on we know why he gets them.)

"Dash was bullying him and Mr. Lancer caught Danny defending himself. And Dash decided to tell Mr. Lancer that Danny attacked him for no reason." Sam fumed.

I snorted, "Well, Dash is not very smart. Mr. Lancer will find out that it was him eventually."

"I really hope so, Danny doesn't deserve detention." Sam growled.

I nodded and sat down next to her, I took out my phone and saw that I had five new messages. Four of them were from Danny and one was from Tucker.

I opened the first four from Danny, three of them were talking about how his parents were driving him crazy about the ghost portal and the other was from how he would be late today. Tucker's was a pick up line. I snorted and shook my head.

"What is that?" Sam asked over my shoulder.

"Tucker won't leave me alone will he?" I shook my head in exasperation.

"Nope." Sam said cheerily.

"Hey guys, we're here." And when you speak of the devil, the devil shall appear. Tucker came up to us, all smiley and happy. Danny was shaking his head, laughing.

"Hey, how was detention Danny?" I teased.

He shook his head in embarrassment. "My parents were furious, they were all 'Fentons don't get detention, they stay out of trouble.'" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, so when are you going to stay out of trouble?" Sam continued for me. She looked at me and we both started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that funny." Danny said, he narrowed his eyes at us and sat down next to me.

"So, were you that desperate to be considered a man, that you would get a detention?" I teased, bringing up the old conversation from yesterday.

Danny sighed and smiled at me, I grinned widely back.

Tucker decided to ruin a good moment by popping up between us. "Are you in _love_ Dani?"

I pushed Tucker away and scowled at him, "No, I was _talking_ to him."

"Sure you were." Tucker chuckled darkly.

"What was with the evil chuckle Tuck?" Sam was confused, frankly, so was I.

"I don't know, maybe you are rubbing off on me Sam."

I shook my head and got up, "So, what is the plan for today?" I asked.

Danny shrugged, and Tucker and Sam exchanged glances between each other.

"We could go and see _Dead Teacher III_, I hear it's pretty good." Danny suggested.

"That movie is still in theaters? I never saw it, but I would think it would be out by now." I laughed.

"I like that idea, lets do it." Tucker agreed, He then, trying to be nonchalant, scooted closer to me.

I shoved him away, and he laughed. "I won't tolerate you doing this every time I get close to you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

Tucker smiled and started to walk ahead of us. I thought that he would go the entire walk without using one of his many devices, but about ten minutes through he pulled out his PDA. Along with five other things trying to get to it.

"Geez Tuck. How many tech things do you have in there?" Danny's eyes widened.

He looked thoughtful, "Fifteen, maybe twenty. I honestly don't know."

"Maybe two would be a good number to keep around on you. Not fifteen to twenty." I shook my head.

"I agree with Dani, you really don't need all of those things." Sam said. She was looking straight ahead at the movie theater that we've been coming towards.

"Okay, don't start these arguments now. Just, wait until after the movie." Danny put distance between Sam and I, and Tucker.

"This will be a great movie, I just know it." I smiled.

"Yep, gore and zombies. What more could you ask for?" Sam laughed.

We paid for our tickets and went in for 2 hours of gore galore.

* * *

"Okay, not the best movie in the series. But I still liked it." Danny commented.

I had to agree with him, _Dead Teacher _and _Dead Teacher II_ were great movies, but the recent one wasn't that good.

"Hey the next movie comes out in six months, I hear that movie is gonna be epic." I said.

"Well of course it wasn't that good, they had a crappy directer." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah but-" I got cut off from my phone ringing. It was my mom.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I said into my small phone.

"You need to get home, we are going back to Bridgeport for some stuff." Her voice said coldly.

"Um, okay. I'll see you when I get home."

"Good, bye." Her voice sounded monotone and cold. I didn't know what was going on. I shut the phone and looked confused at it.

"What was that all about?" Danny said behind me.

"I don't know, but my mom sounded strange. And I need to get home, apparently we're going back to Bridgeport for some things." I shrugged.

"Okay, we'll stop by your house." Sam said quickly.

"Sure."

I never thought about it, but does Sam really like me that much. For as far as I'm concerned, I intruded on their friendship in the middle of the school year.

"Oh, just come over to my house tomorrow, I want to show you guys the unveiling of the Fenton Portal before my parents go out to a paid reservation for lunch." I heard Danny's voice after I came out of my internal rant.

"Of course dude. Why wouldn't I come over?" Tucker asked as if it were obvious.

"Well yeah! I want to see this thing work." Sam sounded excited.

"Cool, I'll be there too." I smiled.

But then a text beep interrupted our little conversation. It was Danny's phone. He took it out and read it.

"Bad news guys." He narrowed his eyes at his phone.

"What?" We asked all at once.

"The portal doesn't work." Danny sounded sad. His bright blue eyes full of disappointment.

* * *

I promise that the next chapter will be up faster. I just was lazy and I had DP writers block.


	8. Accidents

Yay! I'm Back, and I just checked the stats for this story and it had over 1200 hits and 12 faves and 10 alerts. I'm so glad that people like this story.

Disclaimer: I will never own Danny Phantom. But I do own Shawna and Alex.

* * *

*Sunday*

I was exhausted from yesterday; we had to go all the way across the state to my hometown to get stuff out of storage. But the most interesting part was seeing Shawna and Alex. They came over and said that they were sorry for ditching me when I left, but I really didn't care so I just walked away. Oh man were they pissed! It kind of made me laugh. But here I was, up at ten and walking to Danny's house. "I really should be in bed, I don't do well with cross state trips." I said to myself. I walked further until I could see the giant sign signaling where the Fentons lived.

"Hey Dani!" I heard a horrifying familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Shawna running up to me. Her dark brown curls bouncing and her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. I sighed and stopped about ten feet shy of the entrance to Danny's house. "Shawna, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well your mom convinced my mom to come to Amity and stay for a couple days." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm going to a friend's house. So, I'll see you later." I attempted to escape, but Shawna grabbed my arm and prevented me to go any closer.

"No, you are hanging out with me today." Shawna insisted.

"Shawna, you know I can't stand your damn possessiveness. So let go." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Hey Dani." Danny's voice came from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see Danny, Tucker and Sam looking at me.

"So these are your new friends." Shawna laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Sam stepped up. She walked down to stand in front of Shawna.

"Let's see, black clothing, dark make-up, and a dark personality. What made you friends with a goth?" Shawna looked confused.

"Since she was nice enough to talk to me." I growled at her.

"So, I'm not nice enough for you?" She directed the question at me.

"No, you ditched me. So I made new friends." I countered.

"Oh, whatever. And that one, The geek with the gadgets. I knew you were our techno geek in the group, but I never thought you would make friends with another one." She sneered.

"You can't tell me who can and who can't be my friends. I like all three of them. For who they are, and not who they pretend to be. Shawna Fitzgerald Leanna." I used her full name; she liked to tell people that wasn't her real name.

Her eyes narrowed and she huffed and turned away. "You know, you were never really my friend. And BTW, after you left, Alex and I became a hell of a whole lot popular." She cat-walked away.

I sighed in relief and sank onto the concrete steps. "You have no idea what she's like sometimes. This even wasn't her worst."

Danny and Sam took my arms and helped me up, "Eh, we know the feeling." Danny assured me.

I walked inside and we decided to go straight to the basement.

"Where are your parents?" I looked at Danny, who was looking through a box labeled "Jumpsuits".

"They left around ten minutes before you got here." He pulled out two girl and two boy jumpsuits and threw them to us. But Tucker and Sam threw them back.

"I thought that you would want to come with me." Danny pursed his lips.

"I would Danny, but I think the children of the ghost hunters should do this. Not us." Sam backed away.

"I can go, but it doesn't work does it?" I asked.

"Well, I guess you're right. And I showed you guys the portal, and my parents will be back any minute."

"Come on Danny, aren't you curious? You gotta check it out." Sam asked, "And just so you stay out of trouble, you should take Dani."

"You're right, I mean what kind of super cool things exist on the other side of this portal." Danny slipped on his white jumpsuit with black belt, gloves, boots and collar.

"Come on Dani, you're not scared are you." Tucker teased me.

I stuck my tounge out at him and pulled on the bottoms of my two piece suit. And I then put on the jacket with the elbow length gloves on each hand. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and let my bangs hang out over my face.

"Hang on." Sam walked up to us and pulled off a Jack Fenton sticker off of our chests. "You can't go walking around in there with _that_ on your chest."

I laughed and followed Danny into the portal, "Danny, it's a little dark in here." I never liked the dark, I once got lost from my parents when the fair shut down and it was dark. You just don't know who might be lurking around in the dark.

"I know, just stay close to me." Danny was running his hand along the wall and he stopped when a loud beep echoed in the tunnel.

All I remembered after that was green, pain, and our screaming.

* * *

O.o Cliffy! OMG I actually liked this chapter, and I think my fave part was Dani's old friend showing up.


	9. Are We Dead?

Yay, I haven't updated this quickly in forever. Well Here is the real start of this series.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine.

* * *

I groaned; I was sore and I was laying on the cold floor of Danny's basement. I think. I opened my eyes and saw Tucker getting ready to give me mouth to mouth. "Uh, I'm fine. No need for that Tuck." I stammered.

He opened one eye and saw me, and he jumped back five feet. "You're alive!"

I was confused; they thought that I was dead? "Where is Danny?" I asked, my voice was all odd and it echoed.

"He is over by Sam." He looked sad.

I jumped up and I looked for Danny, Sam was with someone. But I knew that wasn't Danny. I walked over to the boy, he had almost the exact outfit that Danny had, but the colors were switched. He looked like Danny but his hair was white and not black. "Sam?" His voice was weak. He opened his eyes and I gasped in shock. They were a glowing green. But his voice was familiar, he sounded like Danny!

"Danny?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and nodded weakly. "No. You look like, different."

His eyes shot open and he struggled to his feet. "Dani?"

"Well duh, who else?" I rolled my eyes and I focused on my hair, it was stark white as well. I ran to the nearest mirrior with Danny. My hair was white and my eyes were also green. My suit was inverted in places but not the entire thing, and we both had an unearthly glow around our beings.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Tucker replied.

"Are we dead?" I asked myself. I just wanted to be human and normal. Then a flash of light interrupted my thoughts. Two rings ran up and down my body, making my jeans and red hoodie appear.

"I guess not, but maybe Danny can do that as well." Sam commented.

"What's going on down there?" A booming voice came down the stairs.

"Danny just think about being human and you should turn back." I guessed.

"And hurry, your dad is at the door." Tucker said.

Danny closed his eyes in concentration and a neon ring appeared at his waist and turned him back to normal. He opened his eyes and saw that he had his black hair and blue eyes back. "We're back to normal." He hugged me and Mr. Fenton came storming down the stairs.

"What's going on down here?" His eyes narrowed.

I broke away and I blushed, "We, uh, got the portal to work." I pointed over to the swirl of green that replaced the empty tunnel that was there earlier that morning.

"How?" Mr. fenton became excited.

"There was a 'on' button and we pushed it and it turned on. while we were inside of it, but we got out in time." Danny finished.

"Oh, I need to tell Maddie, and maybe we can celebrate with fudge." Mr. Fenton called. And he pratically skipped up the stairs.

"We can't tell them." Danny said to me.

I rolled my eyes, "No, Duh. I think that the shock made us half ghosts, and our parents are ghost hunters.

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked.

"Uh, for now we lay low and control our powers, if we have any." I suggested. But everyone started to get taller, and I was starting to panic. "Um, help." I squeaked.

Sam and Tucker helped me up and I didn't realize that I was sinking into the floor.

"We are in for a hell of an adventure aren't we?" Tucker asked.

"Hell yeah." We all said at once.

"I'm just afraid that someone will find out. I mean we just got like this, we don't exactly have the best control." I said, but then my phone rang. I looked at it, it was Shawna.

"Shawna, what the hell do you want?" I spoke into my phone.

"Your mom wants you, they said that you are to come home and you can bring your friends if you want." Shawna sneered.

"Whatever." I replied.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked.

"Guys, we're going to my house." I looked angrily at my phone.

* * *

Sorry, it wasn't a very long chapter, but I was updating two other stories today and I just wanted to get it done.


	10. My Fault?

I'm so glad that people are reading the story. I wish from the hits you could see who reads it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Or My Last Breath by Evanescence.

* * *

I practically stalked to my house with my new friends behind me. I could tell that they were worried but I was too angry at Shawna to care.

"Really, what are you gonna get in trouble from?" Tucker had asked me.

"I will probably get grounded for dissing Shawna when I came over to Danny's house." I said.

"That's no reason to get in trouble though." Sam pointed out.

"No duh, but she was the one to insult me. And not just me but she insulted you and Tucker." I pointed out.

"That's true. I just hope that you don't have to hang out with her by yourself. I honestly don't think you could handle it." Danny said.

"Yep. I don't think I could." Then a smirk was placed on my face, "I would probably kill myself first."

"No, even better. Turn intangible in front of her and say that you are dead. And she will run off." Tucker brought up. "Screaming."

I shook my head, "That's good. But I rather not blow the secret the day of."

"I would totally do that and when she tried to do anything, you would just deny it. Unless she had any proof, she would be labeled as a total liar." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, but no. I'll just refuse to hang with her," I said. And soon enough we were in front of my house. "Ready?"

"Yeah." They said at once.

I walked into my house and saw Shawna and her mom along with my parents. "Is there anything that you wanted?" I asked.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Shawna?" My mom was asking me, and I could see from her eyes that I wasn't in any trouble.

"Cause I made plans to hang at Danny's place this morning." I said boldly.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but you should hang out with her." Mom said.

"Why?" I put as much venom into my question as I could.

"Because we traveled all the way across Illinois to you." Came the bitter reply from Shawna. I looked at her and saw that her face was twisted up in hate. I narrowed my eyes in response. And I saw Shawna jump back about five feet. I was confused.

"Shawna's right. We came across the state, you need to hang with her." Her mom said, and when I looked at her I could tell that she was hoping. For me to say yes that is.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Fine, okay." I gave in.

I could see victory in Shawna's eyes, and I instantly regretted my answer. She is going to give me hell. But she was going to wait until we got outside.

"Be back by seven girls." Mom said.

"Okay Mrs. Jarvis." Shawna said with perkiness.

I rolled my eyes and all five of us filed out of the house. "Shawna-" She cut me off.

"I'm making the shots here." She waved me away.

I fumed and stalked right up behind her. "Uh no. You don't call the shots. I just moved here and if anyone was to make the shots it would be Danny, Sam, or Tucker." I almost shouted.

"No, I also have some news for you. If I like it here, which I probably will, I get to move here. So I would like to walk around the town to see where everything is." Shawna stood next to me so I could see how she towered above me. I was instantly scared, I knew that she could beat me up if she wanted to. But the closer she got the more I could smell her and it smelled like pot.

"Are you high Shawna?" I was horrified. I didn't care for Shawna at the moment, but she had asthma so I was scared that she would stop breathing.

"Why do you care?" She sneered.

"Because you have asthma, that's why." I shot right back. But she pushed me back and I saw her pull out a joint. I was disgusted.

"Whatever." She lit the thing and smoked it, and that was when she started coughing. The joint fell to the ground and she collapsed.

"Shawna!" I screamed, I went and searched her for her inhaler, but it wasn't there. "We need to get her to the hospital!" I shouted at the three others beside me.

"The hospital is all the way across town. How are we gonna get there in time?" Sam was nervous.

"Danny?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Dani?"

"Ghosts can fly right?" I asked an obvious question, and I hoped he got it.

"I think, that's what my parents say, why..." He trailed off, "You want to try huh?"

I nodded furiously. "I don't want Shawna to die." I whispered.

"Okay, we'll try." Danny said.

I had Sam hold Shawna so she could breathe and I followed Danny to the ally that was right there.

"How do we do this?" I heard Danny ask behind me.

"Well, to turn back we thought of our human selves, so to turn in to ghosts we think about becoming ghosts." I said.

He nodded thoughtfully. And he closed his eyes in concentration and a neon ring of light formed at his waist and split to have him become a ghost.

I did the same and I instantly felt cold. I opened my eyes and I saw that Danny was floating . I willed myself to do the same and I went up in the air about three feet. "This is so cool." I whispered.

"Yeah, but come on, we need to get your friend to the hospital." He flew out of the alley and I flew up to Shawna. I took her in my arms, and followed Danny to the hospital.

* * *

I was watching Shawna as she went into the emergency room on a bed.I already called her mom and my mom to come down. I was sitting in the stuffy waiting room with Danny.

"I really hope she will be okay."

Danny sat closer to me, his black hair obscuring his eyes. "I do too."

I started humming in the quiet room. It was just a stupid tune until it transformed into _My Last Breath_ by Evanescence.

_Hold on to me, love_  
_You know I can't stay long_  
_All I wanted to say was_  
_I love you and I'm not afraid, oh_

_Can you hear me?_  
_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_  
_A world of fragile things_  
_Look for me in the white forest_  
_Hiding in a hollow tree_  
_(Come and find me)_

_I know you hear me_  
_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_  
_You pray your dreams will leave you here_  
_But still you wake and know the truth_  
_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Calling me, calling me_  
_As you fade to black_

_Holding my last breath_  
_(Say goodnight)_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_(Don't be afraid)_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_(Calling me, calling me)_  
_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_  
_Holding my last breath_

I could feel the tears running down my face, I did miss her. I wanted her to be my friend again, but I was afraid that it was too late for her.

I could feel Danny's arms around me, he could feel my sorrow. I wanted to mask it, but it was impossible to do so.

"Everything will be fine." Danny was chanting to me.

I looked up at him, "What if it won't be. What if she dies?"

"Don't think about it." He said to me.

I just closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest.

* * *

I have had some reviews asking if it will be a DxD fic. I don't know actually. I am planning to have two more fics about this Dani and they will take place in TUE and PP. I don't really know. I just know that they are not cousins and will not be cousins in the fics.

Plus- I don't know what to do with Shawna, should she stay alive or should Dani suffer? I don't know what I'm gonna do.


	11. Too Late

Yay! Reviews! I woke up this morning and looked at the stats and it said I had 11 reviews. I love this site so much. :D

Now people want Vlad to come into the story, I could but it would mess with the order of things. But it might be a fun twist, so I might do it. Also, this story might only be 15-17 chapters long. I don't want to do every day until Mystery Meat. So I'll maybe make it a couple more days before I make it Mystery Meat time. And that alone will take a couple chapters. Oh, listen to me blather on...Sorry. But I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I will never own Danny Phantom...blah blah...XP

* * *

I didn't know I fell asleep until mom woke me up. I was still in Danny's arms. I blushed and slipped from his embrace.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. But you were out for a while when we came here. And Sam and Tucker were making jokes about you two." Mom apologized. I looked over at them and they gave me apologetic glances.

I mouthed 'It's fine.' and turned back to mom. "Any news so far?" I was asking everyone.

"No."

"Uh-uh."

"Nada."

"Nope."

"Darn. I really hope she is okay." I looked over to the doors where Shawna went in only a couple hours before. Then a doctor came out and walked over to us.

"Are you the friends and family of Shawna Dawson?" He didn't look happy, he looked grim.

Shawna's mom went up to the doctor, "Yes, and I am her mother."

He looked over all of us and looked back down at his clipboard. "I don't have good news."

I swear I almost fainted when he said that. I slumped back into the couch. "What happened?" I managed to get out, but it sounded like a half-strangled question.

"Her lungs were swollen because of the marijuana and they had trouble working on their own so we hooked her up to a machine that breathes for her. We managed to decrease the swelling, but her blood is showing a high level of PaCO2, or Artery Blood Gas. This is a potentially fatal symptom." He was sad, "We are trying our best, but don't be surprised if she doesn't live through the night." He looked at all of us again and walked away.

"No." I whispered. I got up and walked to the window, I looked outside and saw it was raining. And like the rain flowing down the hospital window, tears were flowing down my face.

"Dani, everything will be alright." Sam said.

I turned to her, and I tried to desperatly wipe the tears out of my eyes. "But it will be may fault if she dies."

"No it won't. She's the one who decided to use the drug. You didn't. All you did was bring her here." Tucker joined us.

"I could've brought her here sooner though." I turned back to the window.

"It's still not your fault." Danny came over to us.

"It will be if Shawna doesn't come out of this."

"We need to get out of this waiting room, lets go down to the cafeteria and eat something." Sam suggested.

I exhaled heavily and followed them downstairs to the cafeteria.

* * *

I felt a bit better when we walked back up to the waiting room.

"See, food makes everything a bit better." Tucker smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe. But we just need to get back to the room."

"Food is all he thinks about by the way." Sam inquired.

We all laughed, but when we got back, I saw a puffy eyed Mrs. Dawson and mom.

"Is everything okay?" I was hesitant to ask.

"Shawna is..." Mom trailed off and went back to consoling Mrs. Dawson.

"She's not...is she?" Sam's eyes widened.

I was too in shock to move, I knew exactly what happened. Shawna didn't make it, she was too weak. I felt my mind disconnect from my body and I gladly went into unconsciousness.

But I could hear shouts as I fell to the ground. "_Dani!"_

* * *

Oh-no. Shawna seems to have died. I didn't like her that much, and only because she was a total (censored). Well sorry for the short chapter again. But I want to thank **The-Phantom-Keith **for the wonderful idea on having Shawna Die and having Danny consol Dani. I mean having people die is not wonderful, but I liked the idea. Review please.


	12. Guilt

I have to say that my story has finally gotten interesting. That is probably why not many people read the story. I don't really care. I have actually extended the story plan to 17 chapters, and I will not say how it goes. Just read with the flow. Warning-Angst!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

* * *

I was sitting there in the front row of my ex-best friend's funeral. I knew her for the entire time I lived in Bridgeport. I knew I was partly responsible for her death, if not all of it. I moved, which caused her to make new friends, who did drugs. And Shawna had asthma, so with that and the pot she decided to use caused her to have a severe asthma attack and...

"Dani?" Mom pulls me out of my internal rant.

"Yeah." Was my inaudible reply. _Gosh Dani, could you sound anymore depressed?_

"You okay?" She asked, her black hair falling into her brown eyes.

"Should I be?" I retorted.

"I see your point. But you should go up." She suggested.

"No." I mumbled.

"You should pay your respects to her."

"No!" I shouted. I got up and ran out of the church place. _I can't stay here, not with me knowing I'm responsible for this day._I ran into the alley way and concentrated on my newly acquired ghost form, and soon enough I was flying through the skies. I flew in the direction of Danny's house, they offered to come with me today but I had declined them. I just told them I would come over afterwords.

I stopped outside his house, floating. I made sure I stayed invisible so that Mr and Mrs. Fenton didn't see me. I flew to the ground and reverted back to my human form. I saw that I was still in my black skirt and shirt. I shrugged it off and ran to his front door and knocked.

Mr. Fenton answered and gave me a big bear hug. "Danielle, we feel so sorry for you."

"Mr. Fenton...can't...breathe." I gasped.

He smiled and set me back down, "Danny, Danielle is here!" He shouted inside the house. He looked down at me, "Just go in, he is probably either in the lab or his room."

"Thanks." I walked inside and immediately ran up to Danny's room.

"Danny?" I asked once I got into his room. "You there?" I walked further into his room and the door slammed shut.

"_Wooooooooooo."_ came an unexpected reply.

"Danny, really?" I rolled my eyes.

He became visible and there was a disappointed look on his face. "You didn't get scared."

"Uh, no. There are a hell of a lot more things that scare me." I crossed my arms.

"So how was the thing?" He was uncomfortable.

"I didn't stay, that was why I was early." I sat down on his bed and assessed his N.A.S.A. posters.

"Why not?" He became human and sat down next to me.

"I caused her death Danny. I felt so much guilt it was overwhelming." I gave him an incredulous look.

He had me face him and he gripped my shoulders, "You. Did. Not. Cause. Anything." He said with finality.

I looked away. "I don't know, what if I did?"

"Don't focus on the past now. What's done, is done." He gave me a comforting hug.

I sat there again, in the past two weeks, in Danny's arms. I felt a bit better, and maybe, just for their sakes, I will do better. They don't need someone who is depressed. Maybe Danny is right. "Thank you. I'll be better."

"You need to just worry about one thing at the moment." Danny said.

"Hmm, what's that?" I was actually wondering on why he suddenly turned grim.

"How are we gonna control our powers, we have both walked through things. Fell through chairs, and have gone invisible without noticing. What do we do about that?"

"Exercise control. That's my best bet. Because I don't think that going invisible in front of either of our parents would be very smart." I looked down at the ground.

"No, because we would both be in a world of trouble. And I don't think we would come out of it alive." He whispered.

I pulled away from him so I could look at him. "I don't think so either. So until we have better control, we need to limit our interactions with our parents." _My parents will take it as depression though, and I don't want to be put on anything I might not need._

"Dani? What are you thinking about?" Danny was looking at me with concern.

"I need to be careful with myself in all. But I'll need to spend time with them more only because I don't want them to think that I'm in some depression phase." I sighed.

"Hey don't worry about it right now. Let's just hang out and we'll see what happens in the next few weeks." Danny smiled.

I punched him in the arm, "Well, alright. Hey, I'll bet I can beat you at a couple rounds of that new game you got last week." I taunted him.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're on!"

* * *

A little bonding before the next chapter. I decided that I'm starting up Mystery Meat next chapter. So I have homework. It is to watch the episode a few times. lol.


	13. Mystery Meat part 1

Yay! Its the time that I have been waiting for. I get to mess with an episode, that means getting rid of dialogue and adding it. Haha, This will be fun. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you a revised edition of Mystery Meat.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters or the Dialogue of Danny Phantom.

* * *

I sighed in expasteration, "Do I really have to come and sit through this?" I asked Danny, who was nervous as well.

"You are over at my house, so unless you want to leave, then yes." He was pulling my arm down to the basement, or the lab, and Sam and Tucker were already there when we sat down.

"You getting dragged into this too?" Sam whispered to me.

I nodded, "I tried to get away, but Danny distracted me and pulled me down here. I much rather wait this out in his room." I smiled while looking pointly at Danny.

"Me too, because this will be an hour long lecture." Tucker agreed.

But then Mr. Fenton came walking toward us, "So Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts..." He was waiting for an answer.

Danny was very uncomfortable, "Uh, a-actually, Dad, I wanna be an astronaut."

Sam just seemed bored, "Sorry Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they are so mainstream now; they're like cell phones."

But then he looked at me, "I think I have enough around ghosts at my house, only because my parents _are_ ghost hunters." I knew I was nervous, but Mr. Fenton wouldn't figure out anything.

Tucker looked at me before speaking, "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal." He crossed his arms.

While Mr. Fenton was droning on, a blue mist came out of my mouth and Danny and I exchanged glances, "This isn't good." I whispered.

Two big octopi came out and grabbed Sam and Tucker, and we stood up. "What do we do?"

"I'm going ghost." I whispered and I flew up to one of the ghosts, "You get that one, and I'll get this one." And I started to beat the crap out of the one ghost until it let go of Sam and I saw Danny get the other one to let go of Tucker and they both landed in their seats.

And Mr. Fenton jumped in, "Sam, Tucker; This is the Fenton Thermos," He handed the thermos to Sam, 'It's supposed to trap ghosts." He turned back to his table, "But since it doesn't work, it is just a thermos, A thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it."

I landed on the floor with Danny and transformed back while we watched the ghosts to fly back into the portal. We ran to our seats.

Mr. Fenton walked to the now closed portal, "And that; That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works too!" He turned to face us, Sam and Tucker were shaken and Danny and I were still catching our breaths. "Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?"

We all just looked at each other, And Mr. Fenton continued to speak, "You kids, look atcha! You're too excited to speak. So, I'll just go on speaking...I was born many years ago in a cabin in the woods. I don't remember exactly where, but I do know I wanted a pony...never got the pony, as a matter of fact, we had to eat horsemeat during the war. I had a problem with that..."

Danny spoke up, "Uh, Dad thanks for the great lecture, but we have homework and we need to do it." Danny and Tucker grabbed Sam and my wrists before running back upstairs.

I stood at the base of the stairs leading up to Danny's room, and I brushed away some sweat. "Woo, that was close."

We walked back up to Danny's room and closed the door, and Danny sat down onto his bed, "You're telling me. I was sure that my dad would catch us."

"But you weren't the ones captured by those ghosts." Tucker crossed his arms.

"That sucked." Sam was annoyed.

"Well sorry guys, we would have made a spilt decision to save you . But Danny's _father_ was in the same room. We had to wait until he turned away." I threw my hands up in the air.

"I see your point, but be faster next time." Sam sighed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Next time?"

"Well think about it, what's stopping the others ghosts from coming out?" Tucker spoke up.

Danny got up, "Tuck, you're right. But we need to be careful."

"Um wouldn't your parents come up and check on us to see if we were actually doing homework?" I asked.

Danny's eyes widened, "Yeah, lets get on with it."

I shook my head and we all started to laugh.

* * *

Now if I remember, at this point there would be an intro for the show. I should copy and paste the show intro but I just don't feel like it. But this is one of the two chapters I post today of Mystery meat.


	14. Mystery Meat Part 2

I must have no life, if I am able to update twice in one day. I would like to say that the reviews that you people give fuel my ideas and stories. I once went a whole four months without updating, so it means a lot that you people read it. I am gonna mix around the dialogue a lot in this version of Mystery Meat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or the plot. It all Belongs to Butch Hartman. Stupid Mystery Meat.

* * *

"Do you want a ride to school today Dani?" Dad asked me. I stopped in my tracks, he's never asked me if I wanted a ride. I always walked to school.

"Are you going to talk to me about something, or do you just want to take me to school?" I asked warily.

"I wanted to show you our newest ghost invention. We worked with the Fentons on it." Dad reached into his bag.

I gulped; no doubt that this will turn out badly. If the Fentons can invent a working ghost portal, then they can invent anything. I put a fake smile on my face, "What is it?"

"They made two of them, but I don't know what to call it yet. They called it the Fenton Finder. So that's what we'll call it until we can figure out a name for it." He had a frustrated look on his face. "It uses satellites to track ghosts."

I paled, "It uses satellites to track ghosts...That's a wonderful invention dad, but I need to get to school."

"Hold still, I want to show you how it works." He turned it on.

An automated voice filled the quiet living room, "Welcome to Ghost Finder 1.0. A ghost is near, walk forward."

I backed up, but dad just looked at the invention while walking to me. I stopped. And he stopped in front of me. "The ghost has been located, thank you for using the Ghost Finder 1.0"

"Well obviously the invention needs some tinkering. I didn't keep you long. You could probably make it to school on time." He turned away.

"Maybe it doesn't need tinkering, and I need to tell you something." Why was I doing this, was I stupid?

"Yeah honey, what is it?" He glanced back at me.

I chickened out, "I do need a ride for school."

He smiled, "Great!"

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe I was so stupid this morning!" I kicked a broken pencil on our way to lunch.

"Me too. I think we should tell them." Danny said as we were walking up the stairs.

"Why! Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. Why can't they accept me for who I am!" She shouted.

Danny and I glanced at each other.

"Sam, we're talking about our powers, our problems." I said.

Sam looked ashamed, "Yeah, me too."

"It's been a month since the accident, and we still have barely any control. If anyone catches us, we go from geeks to freaks around here." Danny crossed his arms.

"Kinda like you guys are doin' now?" Tucker pointed out.

I look down and saw that we were sinking through the floor, "Help!" I squeaked out. Sam grabbed me and pulled me up while Tucker did Danny.

Danny gave out a flustered breath, "Darn it! If my dad can invent something that can make us half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns us back to normal?" He turned intangible and walked through a vending machine.

"Danny, it'll be okay." I said. I so desperately wanted to comfort him, but not in front of his friends.

"Yeah, guys your powers make you unique. Unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian." Sam said proudly.

Tucker came up behind us. "Which means what?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." I say.

"Aw, who cares about that stuff? Guys, two words: 'Meat connoisseur.'." He sniffs Danny, "Last night you had sloppy joes."

"Impressive." Danny smiled.

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong!" Tucker puffed out his chest.

"And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Sam sighed.

Tucker looked shocked, "Wait, what did you do?"

* * *

We walked into the lunch line and above us was a banner that said: 'This week Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian'.

"What's this? Grass on a bun?" Danny commented when the lunch lady placed it on his tray.

I guess Tucker wanted to be dramatic because he went up to Sam, "What have you done!"

Sam smirked and held up her grass-bun thing, "Tucker, it's time for a change."

We paid for our strange food and walked to our table.

Danny was the brave one to try it first, "Don't you think that this is a little extreme, Sam?"

"I agree, I know that you like this food, but not every one will." I looked back down at my food with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know, you might be surprised." Sam said coolly.

"Mr. Lancer at 3 o clock." Tucker whispered.

Lancer came up behind Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ah, Miss Manson! The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."

Tucker's eyes widened, "Meat..near." He sniffed Lancer.

Lancer held up his hands in defense, "No, no. The rumors of the all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." He holds up a toothpick to his teeth, "Thanks again." And he walks away.

Tucker became annoyed again, "Yeah...thanks again for having us eat garbage Sam."

Sam then became angry, "It's not garbage!" She calmed down, "It's recyclable, organic matter."

Then Danny and Tucker retaliated, "It's garbage."

Sam looked at me, hopefully for something to back her up.

I shrugged and smiled softly, "Sorry Sam, but I agree with the guys on this one."

Tucker jumped up, "Woo! The other girl in our group agrees with us."

I looked down at my food when I saw the blue mist come out of my mouth and I gasped, "Uh guys, I think I have a problem."

Danny was flabbergasted, "Me too."

"FENTON!" Dash yelled behind us. and a clod of mud landed on Danny.

"Make that two problems." I laughed silently.

Dash walked up to us, "I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies. With MUD! From the GROUND! All because of your girlfriend!"

Both Sam and I yelled: "I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend." Danny said.

But then all four of them looked at me, "Not that you were talking about me." I hid my face, knowing that I was red from hairline to chin.

Dash grabbed Danny by the collar and held him up, "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all down hill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!"

Sam was bored, "Actually, it's top-soil."

Dash throws Danny back to his table, "Whatever!" Walks up with plateful of mud, "Eat it. All of it."

Danny closes his eyes, cringing as he takes up a spoonful of mud. Before he can take a bite, the blue mist streams from his mouth again. Glancing up, and he looks off into somewhere.

I followed his gaze and saw where the ghost was, it looked like an old lady. But then I decided to distract the people in the room so we could investigate, I grabbed Danny's plate of mud and threw it at Dash. "Garbage Fight!"

Danny, Tucker and I sank below the table. But Sam got pissed, "It's not GARBAGE! It's..." She was cut off after I dragged her down.

"We don't have time for this. Come on." I hissed. We crawled across the floor to the door to the kitchen.

"You're gonna pay for this, Jarvis!" Dash pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Great, I'm still his favorite." We got inside the kitchen. And we all saw the old ghost.

"Ha. Shouldn't be so bad, she kinda looks like my grandmother." Tucker said.

Danny looked at him, "Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?"

The ghost noticed us and floated up to us, "Hello children, can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

Tucker pointed to Sam, "Yeah, she did."

I slapped myself mentally, "Did you have to tell the ghost that?"

"You changed the menu! The menu has been the same for FIFTY YEARS!" The ghost roared.

"Get behind us!" Danny yelled to our two friends.

They both ran behind Danny and I.

Sam was sarcastic now, "Wow, I feel safe."

I glanced back to her, "Shh."

Danny and I both narrowed our eyes. "Goin' Ghost!" We both shouted.

Neon rings appeared at both of our waists and they separated, transforming us into our ghost alter egos. Our hair changed to white and eyes became a neon green. And our every day clothes became the jumpsuits that we had on the first time we changed.

We both flew up to the ghost, Danny points his finger at her, "I...command you to...go away!" He yelled uncertainly.

I scoffed, "Smooth."

The Lunch Lady ghost ignored my side comment and used her ghostly energy to control the dishes to fly at both Sam and Tucker.

"Dani, you go that way and I'll go this way." Danny pointed.

I nodded and caught the dishes flying towards Sam. I flew them over to the counter and set them down. and Danny did the same.

I looked and saw the Lunch Lady controlling the stoves to go after Sam and Tucker, "Danny!" I shouted, "Get Tuck, I have Sam!" I flew as fast as I could to grab Sam and go intangible so the stove wouldn't harm us. I flew through the wall and Danny followed me.

"Ha! It worked!" I shouted and jumped into the air in my own little victory dance. But then something cut my side and I gasped before I fell to the ground. I transformed back to human and saw that blood was coming out of my side.

The ghost was having meat fly towards her, _Man how out of it am I?_I looked up to see Sam beside me. "Get...outa...here." I cringed.

"No, not until Danny can help you." Sam said arrogantly.

I looked down at my injury and saw it was knitting itself up. "That...won't be necessary. I'm fine." I grit my teeth. I struggled to get up. But Danny wasn't doing to well.

"Danny! Just get everyone out. I can hold her off." I clutched my side, the bleeding might have stopped, but the pain was still there.

He must not have heard me, beacsue he was exchanging soemthing with the ghost before coming to protect Sam. "Forget it. The only thing that has an expiration date here, is you!" He assumed a fighting stance before he transformed back to his human self. "I, didn't mean to do that."

The Meat monster roared and threw Danny and I away from Sam before taking her and leaving.

"Sam!" I yelled.

* * *

O.o Of course Sam gets kidnapped. I can't change the entire course of the episode. But Dani is hurt. Crap!

Dani: Hey, why did you do that?

Me: Cause I'm the writer.

Dani: Grrrr...fine!


	15. Mystery Meat Part 3

I love my story. I also love other people's stories. This is the most popular one I've written. I also love reviews. I eat them for breakfast. Yum! Jk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Tucker came up to both of us, "Come on! Change back you two. We gotta go."

I held up the hand that wasn't holding my injury, "Uh hold on, can't you see that I can barely walk. Let alone fly."

Danny was already helping me up, and I noticed that Mr. Lancer was storming down the hall with a mud-clad Dash Baxter.

"You three aren't going anywhere..." He turned around and motioned for us to follow him.

I started to walk and noticed that I could walk almost perfectly. There was still an ache in my side, but it shouldn't be to bad. We walked into Mr. Lancer's office and sat down onto the three chairs that were put in front of his desk. And Mr. Lancer started to rummage through his file cabinet.

"Tucker Foley...Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girls locker room..." Tucker smiles to himself, "Danny Fenton...Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, And Danielle Jarvis, there isn't enough information here but the 20 beakers _you_ dropped, but no severe mischief before today. So children, tell me...Why did the three of you conspire to destroy the school cafeteria!" Lancer was really angry.

"Dash started it, he threw..." Mr. Lancer cut me off.

"-Four touch down passes in the last game and is thereby exempt from scorn...You three however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter, watch the door." Mr. Lancer and Dash both left and left us inside.

"We've gotta find Sam. For some reason...I feel like I got her kidnapped..." Tucker said.

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu. How bout that?" Danny looked annoyed.

"Really Tuck, not the smartest thing to say." I crossed my arms.

Tucker sniffed the air like a hound-dog., "That steak is still in the building, 200 yards tops."

Danny and I got out of our chairs and went to look at the monitors. "Danny look! I found something." I looked harder, "Is that...?"

"Meat trail." Danny finished.

We both became ghosts, grabbed hold of Tucker, became intangible, and went through the floor to the meat storage. I landed tenderly on the ground, "How come I had to get hurt, and I didn't even do anything to get hurt." I grumbled.

"I guess ghosts are cowards. They attack from behind." Danny shrugged.

But when Danny landed on the ground and let go of Tucker, we didn't expect what would happen next.

"Sweet Mother of Mutton, I've dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it." He hugged a box of meat.

"How come we have the ghost powers, and you're the weird kid." Danny sighed.

Then a cackle emmitted through the air. And we looked from behind the big box of meat and saw Sam and the Lunch Lady.

"My dear child, meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?" The Lunch Lady was confused.

Sam just looked defiantly at her, "We don't need meat. That's fact!"

The Lunch Lady became angry again, "SILENCE! You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from? MEAT!" She holds up a drumstick and a fish, smiling sweetly "Chicken or fish?"

"Okay, that ghost is so bi-polar." I commented.

"Uh, did you just notice that?" Tucker asked me.

"No! I just thought that now would be a good time to bring it up." I defended myself.

"Cut it out you two. Look we'll take care of the ghost. You just figure out a way to get Sam out of that pike of meat!" Danny said in exasperation.

"Way ahead of you." Tucker pulled out a fork and knife and went to free Sam.

Danny and I flew up and punched and kicked the ghost from behind, and she crashed into the wall. Danny prepared a kick by somersaulting in the air, but the Lunch Lady turned around in time and caught him.

The Lunch Lady started to yell again, "Don't you see? This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!"

She started to call meat out of the boxes along with some shish kabobs and I managed to turn intangible in time for them to pass through. But then the meat was circling around the lady, making her a giant meat monster again. And she grabs both of us.

"Guys, help is on the way!" Tucker holds up his fork and knife again.

The lady threw us and we crashed into the wall. But when I opened my eyes I saw Tucker and Sam running away from the ghost. Danny and I got up and grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew out of the room. Causing the Meat monster to splatter into the wall.

"Gee Guys, fighting meat monsters? .Flying through walls? You must be exhausted!" Sam looked at us. She was right. I was exhausted, and Danny looked it too.

"What? Of course not! What would...give you that idea...?" Danny fell to the ground unconscious.

I stopped and sank to the ground, letting Sam and Tucker go. Danny then became his human self again.

* * *

We walked into Danny's house, carrying Danny. I decided to say something, "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever..."

Sam looked at me, and back to Danny's parents, "Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!"

"Like they said." Tucker mumbled at last. And we walked up the stairs and into Danny's room.

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay, it's been a couple hours." I paced anxiously.

Then Danny shot up in bed and started to freak out. "Ahh! Ah! Wha-what's going on!"

Tucker smiled mischeviously, "You passed out! We took you home. You've been asleep for four days!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

Danny was freaking out again, "Four days!"

Tucker chuckled, "Heheheh, naw. It's only been a couple hours."

"Tucker did you feel the need to do that?" I punched his arm.

Sam got angry, "Knock it off, Tucker! This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!"

Tucker narrowed his eyes at her, "Me? I almost got him killed! The only reason this happened is you had to be unique! You had to take the meat away! And I'm gonna get it back!" he ran out of the room.

Sam's eye twitched, "You wanna change that menu back? You're gonna have to go through ME to DO it!" She shouted and chased him out of the room.

Danny gave a flustered breath, "Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow..."

I sat there and looked at him, "Hopefully."

* * *

Just so you know, next chapter is the end of Mystery Meat and the chapter after that is the end of the story, and that's when I start the sequel. Review!


	16. Mystery Meat Part 4

I like to thank the anonymous reviewer and ThErIpPeR1124 for their feedback, but I already know what is gonna happen in the sequel. But I'm not gonna tell you guys that. You need to read for yourself when the story is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

I met up with Danny at his house but when I got there, only Danny was there. "So, Tuck and Sam are still mad at each other."

"I guess, but I really hope that it's better. Or we can kiss our day away." Danny said.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. How many times have they fought and still made up the next day?" I asked him. It was true, they had this argument many times and got pissed at each other, but they always made up the next day.

"Hey Dani. We have to get to school, snap out of it." Danny waved his hand in front of my face.

I chuckled, "Sorry, I was distracted." I grabbed Danny's hand and we ran to Casper High.

I stopped short of the school and took in the surroundings, "Uh, Danny what was it that you said about Tuck and Sam?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I hoped that everything would be back to normal by today, "He took in the riots, "But,Or not...Maybe it'll be worse"

We both looked at the school-yard in front of us, on one side there was people grilling and selling meat. And the other side had hippies and veggies.

Tucker was on a stage with a microphone, and he was shouting: "What do we want!"

And the crowd below him was going along with him, "Meat!"

Tucker smiled and shouted again, "When do we want it?"

"Now!"

"Oh, no. This is really bad." I commented.

"Look over there." Danny pointed at the veggies riot thing.

"It's Sam!" I saw Sam standing on top of a bus.

"Veggies Now! Veggies Forever!" She was chanting with the crowd.

But both of them seemed to notice us and came down to meet us.

"You put together two protests in one night?" I was astounded, still.

"Meat Eaters Dani. Always ready to fight, and our high-protein diets give us the energy to do it quickly." Tucker was looking at Sam.

"Ultra-recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster!" Sam said.

"Don't you both think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked.

"No choice guys. Either you're with me,"

"Or you're against him!" Sam finished.

"So who's side are you on!" They both beared up on us.

"Muahahahahahaha!" A familiar laugh echoed around us.

"Ah Crap! The Lunch Lady's back." I said, my eyes narrowing.

"It's Lunch Time!" The Meat Monster/Lunch Lady yelled, and all of the people around us started to run away in terror.

"Meat, why have you betrayed me?" Tucker broke down crying.

"Guys, Time to make up. Now! " I yelled. Sam and Tucker hid Danny and I while we changed into our alter-egos. We flew away from them and up to meet the monster.

"Danny! Follow my lead." I said to him. He nodded and I sent a fury of kicks and punches to the meat monster. I flew out of the way for Danny to deliver the final blow.

"You know, they are getting better." Tucker remarked.

"Danny watch out!" I yelled as the monster's fist connected with Danny and sent him flying up in the sky.

"Now little lady, you have me to deal with." the Monster chuckled evilly.

"Not on your after-life." I growled.

Then unexpectedly; Danny flew down faster than I have ever seen him fly and crashed into the Monster, causing it to explode and create a meat filled crater where the monster once stood.

"Danny!" I shouted. I flew over to him and helped him out of the crater.

The Lunch Lady appeared and floated over to us. "Oh dear! What a mess. Are you okay?"

Danny made sure his shoulder was okay, "Yeah, I think so."

"Tough! You being okay is not part of my balanced diet of doom!" The Ghost said. She commanded the meat to become four little meat monsters.

We stood our ground, "Wasn't expecting that."

Danny and I then became human, "Or that." Danny replied.

The little monsters picked us up and carried us high enough that if they dropped us, we would be dead. But Then Danny was slapped in the face by a metal thermos.

"The Fenton Thermos! But how are we gonna get it to work?" Danny said once he was holding the Thermos.

Then the meat things dropped us, "Oh no! Change back, please change back." I closed my eyes in concentration but then I felt lighter and when I opened my eyes I saw my hands had gloves. "Yes!" I looked over to Danny and he became his ghost too.

At the last second before we splattered into the ground, we became intangible and went through the ground. "Thanks for the Thermos!" I said to the Fenton parents.

We flew out of the ground in front of the Lunch Lady, but she must have spotted the Thermos. "No! Soup is not on today's menu!" She growled.

"I'm changing the menu. Permanently!" Danny said, and he opened the Thermos and pointed it at the ghost, "Please work." He started to glow a blue color, "I hope I'm right."

A blue net like thing came out of the thermos and caught the ghost, making it go into the Thermos. We both became human and Danny put the cap back onto the Thermos.

"What Happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam was confused.

"His parents have their moments." I smiled.

"Ghosts directly ahead." The Fenton Finder snapped us out of our thoughts and Danny hid the thermos behind his back. "You have to be some type of moron not to notice the ghosts directly ahead."

"Sorry dad, you just missed them." He jabbed his thumb behind him.

"We've got a couple runners." Mr. and Mrs. Fenton ran off in the direction Danny told them.

"Great, back to square one." Jazz stormed off in the opposite direction.

"So, you guys aren't gonna tell them?" Tucker asked.

Danny and I exchanged a look, "Naw. I think we figured out what these powers are for, they make us-" I got cut off by a hand appearing on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Mr. Lancer.

"-in a world of trouble." He narrowed his eyes at us.

* * *

Mr. Lancer held up a megaphone, "Manson! Pick up that T-bone."

Sam looked at the meat with disgust, "With my hands?"

"Foley! Pick up that turfwich!" He commanded again at Tucker.

"With my hands...?" Tucker held it up by the corner.

Mr. Lancer walked away with a chicken leg and when Danny was shuffling the meat away with a push-broom Dash started to laugh.

I smirked and made the trash bin intangible, causing the meat to fall onto Dash, burying him.

"Guys, a little help?" dash whimpered as he stuck his head out of the pile.

Danny and I looked at him with amusement, "Whatever you say Dash, but we are off duty now. Time to go home." I met up with the rest of my friends and we walked away from the school.

"What a day huh guys?" Danny asked.

"I'll say." Tucker said, but he was wiping the grass from his hands on his cargo pants.

We all laughed. _I wonder what will happen tomorrow._ I thought.

* * *

Tomorrow is gonna be the last chapter of the story before the sequel. What will happen?


	17. Goodbye, For Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

This last chapter is set two days after Mystery Meat.

* * *

"Dani, can you set the table? I have hot food." Mom came out of the kitchen with a bowl of chicken and dumplings.

I set down my pencil and went to get some bowls and spoons, "Kay." I got three of each and set them down at the table when my phone rang. I fished into my pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Wisconsin area code?" I went into the other room and opened my phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, Miss Jarvis. I knew I'd get you." A polite voice said on the other end.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?" I whispered into the phone.

"That is of no concern to you right now, I just know that the world of yours will change in the next couple hours or so." The voice said again.

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that your family will turn against you Dani Phantom." he chuckled.

I gasped in surprise, "How did you-"

"I have money Danielle, and power that not even you would understand."

"I will expose you for what you are and when I do, you will be running to escape. And your little partner will be next." The phone hung up.

I stood there, frozen. _How could some guy find out my secret? I need to go to Danny's house after I eat._

"Dinner Dani and Joesph." Mom called.

"I'll worry about this after I eat." I said under my breath.

* * *

I pulled out my phone and dialed Danny's number, after three rings he picked up. "Hey Dani. What's up?" His cheery voice was comforting.

"We have a problem, do you think that you can get Sam and Tucker to come over so we can talk about this?" I said quickly into the phone.

"I don't know, Sam had something to do tonight and Tucker had a test to study for." His voice was full of confusion. "Why?"

"I'll tell you once I get over there okay?" I whispered.

"It has to do with something." His voice was full of understanding.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"All right. See you." He hung up.

"I have to get help from Danny on homework." I called into the living room.

"Just be back by ten thirty." Was my dad's reply.

"Okay." I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I ran into the alley-way beside my house and became my ghostly alter-ego. I flew while invisible to Danny's house. _I need to figure out who called me, maybe, by chance, someone at Danny's house might know the caller. If not I'm doomed!_

I stopped right outside Danny's window ans knocked on it. "Danny." I hissed.

The curtains opened and he opened the window. "Good idea." He whispered.

I flew into his closet and became my human self again. "Thanks. " I said as I walked out.

"So, what's wrong?" Danny sat down on his bed.

I pulled out my cell phone and showed him the caller ID, "Someone from Wisconsin called me and knew who I was." I said simply.

Danny was confused, "What?"

"I mean who my other self really is." I explained further so he could get it.

"No." His blue eyes widened.

I nodded, "I want you to copy down this number and see if anyone knows this number. I have the feeling that someone knows."

"I can do that. Give me your phone." Danny held out his hand. I placed my phone in it and sat down on the other side of him.

"Wait I remember this number." Danny's eyes widened. He pulled a land line phone from the edge of his bed. And he showed me the exact same number. "My mother was talking to this person, and his name is Vlad Masters."

"Wait! _The_ Vlad Masters." I started to sweat. "He knows about me? How!" I stood up.

"I don't think it would be him. Unless he's been spying on you." Danny shook his head, causing his black hair to fall into his eyes.

"I have a feeling that a ghost is behind this." I gritted my teeth.

"What did the guy exactly say?" Danny looked at me.

"He said that he was going to reveal me to my family, and drive me away from my partner and Amity Park." I clenched my fists.

"We will fight whatever this is. You will not be driven away!" Danny said, and he slammed his fist on the bed.

Then my phone rang, I looked at the Caller ID and saw it was from home. I sighed in relief, "At last, some type of normalcy." I took the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Come home now!" My dad's voice was barely a whisper, but it sounded angry.

"Why?" I tried to sound innocent.

"You know why. We have a visitor, and he wants to meet you."

I growled slightly, "Who?"

"Do not use that tone with me young lady! Get here now!" Dad shouted.

"Fine. I'll be there in about ten minutes." I kept my innocence.

"Don't bother." A new voice entered the conversation. "Use your powers to get here quicker."

"Grrrr.." I clenched my teeth.

"I told you, I don't need anybody to come against me once you know who I am. I have my eyes set on world domination, but once you find out who I am, You would go by every length to stop me. I might not know who your boyfriend is, but once I do, he will be next." Then the phone hung up.

"No, no, No!" I went ghost then and there.

"Who was that?" Danny stood up.

"It was him. He's at my house." I collapsed to the ground, "He did it, like he said he would." I started to shake. I looked up and got to my feet. "He's gonna pay for what he did."

"Dani, calm down. You need to focus." Danny's hand was on my shoulder.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that i caused someones death or that my secret is revealed." I felt the tears start to build up.

"All right." He went ghost too, "I'm coming with you."

"What, this guy will reveal your secret too. You can't come." I let my white hair mask my eyes.

"Dani, remember at the hospital? When Sam, Tuck and I promised that we would be there for you. Sam and Tuck might not be here but I am. I will stand by your side as long as you need me." Danny then hugged me.

"Thank you Danny." I felt the tears spill over onto my cheeks. I wiped them away and looked out the window in determination. "Lets go!"

We both became intangible and flew out of the house and over to my house."Stay invisible until I need you." I whispered.

"Hm." Danny nodded. And he vanished from my sight.

"All right follow me in." I said. I flew down and became human again and walked in far enough that Danny had time to fly in behind me. I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room. "Hello? Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Hello Danielle." The voice whispered.

I turned around and saw a guy with white hair and in a tux. "You!"

"Yes, I am Vlad Masters. And follow me.." he turned and beckoned me to follow.

"Stay close." I hissed so only Danny could hear me.

"Danielle?" Mom asked. We stopped in front of both of my parents. In ghost hunting gear from head to toe.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked fearfully.

"You aren't my daughter." My father sneered. "You are a ghost!"

"You have no proof!" I shouted.

"I think they do young lady. I have cameras all over the city and I have one of you turning into a ghost." Vlad laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him, "So, you know what I am. What's stopping my parents from destroying me?"

"I told them I would fund their ghost hunting if they let you go, but if you ever came back, you are free game." Vlad smiled. "You are done."

I sighed, "I guess I am. Well, this was frustrating. I know I have to leave. But I will come back." I smiled. "I have a promise to keep." I looked behind me, "Phantom. My friend. I'd like a escort out of the city please." I became my ghost half. I turned back to my parents, "I still care for you guys, even though you are blinded by your motives." I flew up into the air, "Goodbye." I became intangible and flew out of the house. I landed on top of the roof.

Danny became visible again, and came to comfort me, but I was crying so hard. i couldn't get a word out.

"Dani, everything will be fine." He hugged me.

"I don't know, Vlad got his wish, he didn't want anyone in his way. But he doesn't know that I will come back. I promise. Danny I will come back." My crying left my voice quiet and small.

"You don't have to leave." Danny said, I could see the tears threatening him too.

"I do Danny. I know you guys are my closest friends, but you need to trust me. I might be gone for a while, but I have confidence that I _will_ come back." I hugged him, for what may be the last time for a long time.

"Wait, before you leave." Danny grabbed my hand as I started to leave.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"I want to give you more confidence, whenever you are down, just think of your friends. But this will give you strength." He pulled me closer to him and he kissed me softly. I could feel my face heat up and I gave into it. And I kissed him back. We pulled away.

"I will take my cell phone, but knowing my parents, in a while they will shut it off. So you might not hear anything from me for a while." I whispered.

"Don't worry, we will be by your side no matter where you are. In spirit." He squeezed my hand and I flew off.

_Danny, don't worry about me. You have a greater threat now, and my leaving will make sure that you and our friends will be safe. I do promise to come back and I _always_ keep my promises._

* * *

Yay! I have prevailed. i finished the story, but don't worry, I will come back with a sequel. I promise. it will be up in the next week or so. So Please tell me how you like this chapter. I love this site. ^-^


End file.
